Project Omega
by That Octagon
Summary: When somebody dies and is suddenly thrown in the world of a game that he never really played? Strange things will happen, 'specially that he is a hybrid between a synthetic and organic. Pairings Undecided. Rated T (May change) [I suck at summaries] CANCELLED DUE TO STUPIDITY AND VERY SERIOUS LACK OF MUSE. UP TO ADOPTION IF ANYONE'S WILLING
1. Chapter 1 'The Beginnings'

**First ever story, have fun reading it!  
**

**I hope that it'll perk-up your interest somehow at the very least.**

* * *

You know, falling is amazing.

It's just the stop that's scary, unless you want said stop to happen but I digress. Falling for me was not scary, it was a bliss. I was finally free of the pains of my life, at least for these few seconds before I hit the stop, right now I feel like shit and a half and you know what? That's exactly how my unbelievable story begins, with falling.

**Unknown**

"Ugh… Where am… I?" I manage to say through the pain, but as I try to open my eyes no light reaches them.__

"-aking up,… Unbelievable…. Contact th-" I heard someone mutter, I must've lost consciousness because I can't remember anything else.

_I'm on the roof of a skyscraper, looking down. It looks as if something's falling and I reach out for it. What is it? Is it important-_

I'm suddenly awake to experience the worst pain of my life, seems like someone's already talking.

"Ah, finally awake are we? Confirm that you hear us and we'll think about activating your eyesight."Yeah yeah, whatever it is it isn't goo-, wait, activate my eyesight? What am I? Some kind of robot now? But after all, I nod to confirm that I do hear him.

"Excellent!" He exclaims, oh boy, why do I feel like it wasn't nice at all? "I'll work on activating your eyesight now, it might hurt so brace for it." This does not sound so nice either.

After a few seconds, or minutes? Who knows, I feel an unbearable pain again as I scream out and pass out.

**The lab containing 'Project Omega'**

The human scientist looks down at a mixture of synthetic and organic parts, it's humanoid in shape.

It looks like a mix between a cheap terminator and a teenager, it's face is featureless, partially covered in synthetic skin that covers the robotic parts and partially in 'natural' skin, if you can call natural something that's filled with micro-wires and microscopic eezo nodules.

Said hybrid nods "Excellent! I'll work on activating your eyesight now, it might hurt so brace for it"

Said the scientist as he shoved two synthetic eyeballs into the hybrid's eye sockets. The left eye has a red tint to it and right one has blue.

The hybrid starts to scream uncontrollably as it passes out

**Unknown**

I wake up the second time in the same place it seems, but this time when I attempt to open my eyes, I see strange things. You know how games display Thermal Vision? Seems like I have something along these lines in my left eye. The right one has something like 'electrical current detector' thing from Splinter Cell, worst of it all is that I have no idea how to turn it off, so I have to bear that nauseating feeling I have in my g- Oh… So that's how I'll die , the second time? A gun pointing at my forehead, this is brilliant! Yeah, no. There's nothing I can do now, can I? So I just close my 'eyes' and crack a smile "At least do it quickly." I say and then wait for the shot, but none came so I open my eyes and see someone kneeling next to me, trying to unbuckle me from this strange contraption that I'm on. Guess that I'm not out of luck eh? Eh? Fine not funny, I get it.

"Who… are you?" I ask, damn, is it just me or my voice has a slight electric tint to it?

"I have ran a full scan, you are a hybrid between Synthetic and Organic, not of Heretic origin. Miniscule Old Machine influence was detected." It… the Geth… said. Wait, GETH!? Where the Hell am I? Mass Effect Universe? This is some cruel joke, is it not? I never played the games either! Just read fan fictions, so I only know some events, I won't be of use to Shepard, right? Is Shepard even male or female? Ugh, one step at a time.

"Old Machine? What are you… talking about? Where am I?" I query, yeah query. Since I'm a hybrid I should use some synthetic words, eh?

"I will upload the data to your memory core, I must ask you to assist Geth in warning Organics about the Heretic attack that will happen in twenty-four hour cycle, seeing as you are a Hybrid, the Organics may listen to you more than us."The Geth said that. I don't know, do I want to even? Do I want to act as an Ambassador of Geth? You Only Live Once… or Twice in my situation, right?

"Well, I acc-UGH!"God damn it! What is it!? That feeling is strange.

"Do not feel startled, the feeling has 98% chance to be just data transfer completion. Your acceptance was noted. We will transport you to Eden Prime and upload any necessary fight training programs, in case of Organic attacking you for being a hybrid."The Artificial Collective Intelligence said, that monotone of it is irritating, just slightly.

"In the off chance that we will arrive too late we will supply you with life information feed" Monotone! Again!

"Great, great…. Can we go already, Buckeye?" Well, I hope he won't take it as an insult, I just need to give him a name, calling him a Geth will lead me nowhere… Uh, it looks at me, it's temperature rising, it's a bad sight. Is it not? "I uh, sorry. I just needed to… name you, address the platform the programs are occupying, don't get so worked up on it. Okay?" I try to reason, at least the temperature of the platform is not rising anymore

"We understand, we shall depart this Laboratory shortly" The buckeye says as we start going to the docks… this will be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, I only own my characters that I create.**

**First things first, you can use my characters only with my permission, and my ideas [only if they're orginal, I may subconsciously take some too, so all credit goes to the orginal ideamaker'n'such]**

**Without further ado!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"We understand, we shall depart this Laboratory shortly" Well, their ship sure is there if you can call something the size of a escape pod a ship, the problem is that there's a LOKI Mecha in the corridor, or I think so, it's hard to say with my double vision.

You'd think that I'd have it figured out by now, but no. This all is beyond my comprehension as of now, but I digress again, there's a Mecha to deal with. I sure hope that the platform I'm traveling with has some kind of a g- yep, that's a shotgun, alright.

"So uh… How do we deal with this?" I half-whisper, I have no idea if the LOKI is facing us or not, damned vision.

"We believe that you may act as a distraction for us, so we can take that care of the LOKI" I nod at this. Wait up, me? A bait? Fine, seems like they don't really care about me, which is sad…. I sure hope I'll live long enough to kick the Buckeye's metal ass on the ship… or should I call it shuttle? Whatever.

I take a ragged breath and ask a very serious question "Is it facing us or no?"

The look the Geth gave me is priceless… I think "We believe that the Mecha is currently facing our transport vehicle" I nod at this and start dashing forward.

I have no idea what I had hoped to achieve by it, I have no god damn shields and my… uh… body, yeah, body. It is, well, let's just say that I should be taking baby steps, not full out go dashing. Halfway through my dash I just collapsed, dragging the LOKI's attention, the Geth must've hid… either that or it was a stalker unit, who knows.

Next thing I know is LOKI Mecha standing above me and aiming it's gun at me, this seems familiar someho-***BANG***... God praise the power of shotguns, the Mecha collapses without a head revealing a Geth unit behind it "The distraction was proven useful, good work Hybrid" It simply states, at which I just shrug "You know, tryin' my best here"

After a brief looting, Who knew that LOKI Mecha can carry a multi-tool? Anyhow, from what the Geth said the Multi-Tool I found was being delivered by the LOKI somewhere… eh, who'd look at that when you're trying to get away from a laboratory where you've been brought back to life and possibly experimented on, am I right?

Digressing again, but we're on the ship/shuttle/pod thing now. Well, it sure is time to take a look at myself.

Hmm, first I need to disable the viewing mod-… okay, it's disabled, no idea how I did it. So yeah good thing I've found a mirror, what do I see…

Red and blue eyes, and body consisting of normal skin, where are the synthetic parts? I turn around to reveal that yes, it is indeed a hospital gown or something that leaves my back places bare, the most unnerving thing is the concentration of metal on my back… and the occasional twitch it gives, almost like it has a mind on its own.

"Hey, Buckeye I don't suppose you have data on what's on my back, do you?" I ask, some info is better than none.

"We indeed have the information, It appears to nest a set of three arms. Each one with different utility, from the information in the laboratory we can be 100% sure what only two of them are." Monotone... I die a little every time he uses that monotone voice of his.

"And… they are?" I ask, encouraging him to continue.

"One is a hacking port, with quote 'Ability to jam it into anything and then let the tool do the dirty work and directly connect' end quote. " Well, That quote sure was interesting. "The second is a set of clamps able to lift three times your weight" That's something… but won't my legs give up under the weight anyway? "But do not be alarmed, it was specially designed to lift only three times your weight to avoid your enhanced legs to give under the stress." That answers that then, nice.

"What do we do till we reach Eden Prime then?" I casually ask… as casually as you can ask in that situation.

"Approximately 24 earth hours, our newest calculations indicate that we will not make it in time, we wish for you to start training in use of your body, Hybrid."Uh, yeah… he has a point. I don't want to fall face-first when meeting Shepard now, do I?

**Approximately 24 hours later**

Okay… that shit was intensive, and I still have no idea how do I even work, I'll let Chawkas figure this one out. If I manage to get on Normandy, I hope I will.

After a moment we're on Earth… Eden Prime… Whatever, but I have a bad feeling about this as the Geth just shoved a sniper rifle and a shotgun in my arms "We will now leave you, we hope you a safe adventure." This!... Ugh, I'll never understand what drove him to do that. Anyhow! Eden Prime! Adventure and all! If I remember correctly the Turian spectre, Nihilus his name was? Dies somewhere.

After what seems like an endless time of walking I finally arrive at the place where, guess it, where Ashley Williams is found originally… I hope that I did not forgot to mention that the Geth gave me some cheap Second-Hand… or even Third-Hand grade Mercenary Armor? Yeah, he did it, at least I got a powerful Shield Generator. So yeah, I see Ashley being pinned down by Get- ugh, Heretics.

So I do what everybody would do, turn tail and run… nope, but I wish I could. Instead I just take aim with the sniper rifle and make use of the Synthetic within me to take all of them down, but it came with a drawback, I'm nauseous now. And where is the Live Feed anyway? I hope that Buckeye wasn't shot down, It'd be kind of sad.

I snap back to reality as I go walk to Ashley, yep, gun pointed at my head, this is just sad now, is it the third or fourth time now? But I still raise my hands, better to play it safe "Whoa there, pretty girl, I doubt you want to kill your savior now, hmm?" God please let this Ashley have some humor, I don't want to die… so soon.

"You're in Mercenary Armor, How can I be sure that you're not working with them?" Well, Solid logic… "How about that, I'm not synthetic and these were Heretic Geth that want to kill all Organics? Hmm?" oh… shit… I didn't blow it by saying Heretic Geth now. Did I?

"Heretic Geth? What are you? Seven? Everyone _should_ know that Geth are some freaks that cannot betray one another or some shit like that." Uh… landmine alert!

"I… guess? But I was living under a rock, you know..." God damn it, I totally did not expect for my awkwardness while speaking to girls from my Home to transport with me… Ugh, this is a disaster already, I can smell it in the air, either that or something died in this suit.

I look behind her, the relief washes over me, saved by commander Shepard, even though… hmm… yes, that's some womanly attributes right there, even though she didn't do anything yet.

She looks at both of us, seems like Ashley did some Alliance salute, hmm, maybe I should too? Uh oh, Sheppard is seizing _me _up now.

"And you both are?" She asks… God, that 'Commander' tone of her, it sends chills down my spine. I look at Ashley, in hopes that she will introduce herself first. Nope, she's looking at me too, Quick! Think of a name! Anything really… guh…. Erm… No idea, that's shitty.

"Gunnery Chief, Ashley Williams, Member of unit 212, They are all dead, Ma'am." Whew, but that leaves me. I have no bloody idea what to do… Ugh!

"Uh… Omega, Former…" Come on… think of something! "Former C-Sec" Great, just Great! Brilliant Idea! This is really ba- "Commander Shepard, and this is Lt. Alenko. We need more firepower, I hope that you both are willing to help us fight the Geth." Yes! This is brilliant, finally.

"Yes, ma'am." I say with Ashley in Unison, that sure sounded creepy.

And so I joined at least temporarily in the Shepard's ranks, Ashley and Alenko are looking at me like I'm some kind of criminal… oh wait… that cheap armor, today will indeed be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I don't own anything but my OC and all other OC's that I include in this story, unless otherwise stated**

**Anyhow, I'm really new in the Fanfiction world. Reviews are encouraged!**

**What I do right?**

**What I do wrong?**

**How should I chance my style/stories to make them more enjoyable?**

* * *

And so I joined at least temporarily in the Shepard's ranks, Ashley and Alenko are looking at me like I'm some kind of criminal… oh wait… that cheap armor, today will indeed be a long day.

"So, What's up with the armor you've got?" A male voice asked, if I'm correct there was a slight tint of irritation in his voice.

"I had no armor, so I looted it from a Mercenary. Got a problem with that?" I answered, without even looking at him. Because, who'd want to look at him anyway, am I righ-… oh.

So yeah, I just remembered from where the Husks come from, no idea which made me realize that, the spike or the body on the spike itself. I subconsciously flinched at the sight, so did the others.

"What are the Geth even doing with the bodies. Trying to intimidate us?" I manage to say through my clenched teeth.

"Geth? Intimidation? Isn't that a bit illogical?" Was the Commander's snarky response. Well, I give her that she didn't even flinch, or she did, just internally, who knows.

"Let's just g-" My answer is cut off by the sound of said spike retracting and, you guessed it, husk going our way, surprisingly the Husk was slower than a high snail.

"Do we shoot it or just go around it?" Was Alenko's question, his name was Kaidan as I later learned.

My response was to just aim the sniper rifle and shoot it. "Whatever it was anyway, it's not a human anymore. We're doing them a favor." I said, but in reality I felt strange about them, somehow. Just like, I don't know, just like something's calling for me.

Anyhow, after a quick walk we came to some locked buildings, I switched to thermal and confirmed that there are humans inside, or these husks, but what husk would be so smart? "Who opens them?"

Shepard just looked at me for a second and then at Kaidan. "Sure sure, on it Commander." Was his response to Shepard's stare.

After all that we heard a shot, Kaidan and Shepard looked panicked. Wonder why. "Sounds like it sounded from the docks, we should go there, should we not, Skipper?" Ashley said… aw hell, I'll just call her Ash from now on, it's easier for me.

"Yeah, we should." Was her response. Pretty dull if you ask me.

So yeah, walking again, sheeesh, Eden Prime is one giant jog session, well wonder when we'll reach the Doc-"WATCH OUT!" Someone shouted, and in the next second a sniper round sounded off somewhere, seems like it was aimed at me, since my shields dropped… jeez what was that ammo anyway? I jump behind a cover and wait for my shield to recover, but the wait was futile.

A one sneaky Rocket trooper found a line of sight on me and shot, I'd dodge it, but the issue was that I did not notice it in time, the rocked blowing me away, shattering the upper half of my suit… yep, cheap as fuck.

Everything was hazy then, I was hearing shouts and shots, I lied there for minutes, or hours. After what felt like hours the sounds stopped completely, I was on my back, looking at the sky I couldn't see on my right eye, so here goes the Splinter Cell esque electricity viewing ability.

As I lied there I saw Shepard walking towards me, her face showing an emotion I couldn't describe. The worst of it was that I felt like my skin was torn from my face, well then, I attempted to stand up, just to have guns trained at me again… It's becoming a cliché of my story, isn't it?

"What are you!?" Was shouted by both Alenko and Ash, only Shepard didn't aim at me… such a paragon, or was it Renegade? Or Paragade? Terminology is a bitch.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked, kinda sheepishly, nope did not help my situation at all. Well, they started to talk between each other, dear teleport/cloak/super convenient ability to get away you can show now.

Yeah, I'm not controlling my body at all, which is shitty, you want to know why? The fucking grabbing arm just popped from my back and helped me stabilize myself, I'll let you guess what was their reaction, yep, their guns were trained at me even harder, if it's possible.

"I uh… I mean no harm? God, this sounds so cliché. I just want to help you lot, Shepard, Williams, Alenko… trust me on this, I won't betray you." I doubt that it'd work, but if it does, I'm watching Fornax starring Elcor and Hanar.

Well, this quickly devolved into a staring contest, it was harder on my part, no eye and all, or damaged, whatever.

Suddenly, someone sighs "Fine, you don't seem to act like a synthetic anyway, When we're done with this I'm taking you in and you answer ALL my questions. Got it?" Shepard said, FUCK, I need to watch that thing then… God. "Yeah, got it… Ma'am." I answer and then we go on our merry way… which is getting to docks to discover a dead Turian, yep, called it, Nihilus is dead… Let me thing now, what did I miss… Ah yeah! The Dock worker! Behind some crates, I love the thermal vision of mine, because with use of it I easily find him and start walking towards the set of boxes that he hides behind.

"You can come out now, unless you have a death wish." I say, seemingly into the air, I'm pretty sure that the rest of the team is watching me like some freak, I don't blame them. But after a good while my patience runs out and I use the grabby McGrab to throw the crates away… revealing a cowering dock worker. Good first impressions are good, I should've added a few beep and boops for the effect.

"Don't kill me please! I'll do anything!" He pleaded for his life, I might grow to like it. Might being the important word, anyhow, time to throw a few tidbits of info… did he have a rifle mod or grenades? Eh, no idea.

"State what happened here, Dock Worker." I state in a monotone, sheesh that's some scary voice, I think.

"I… I… There was a second Turian! His name was Saren or something like that! Don't kill me please!" He pleaded for his life and I had no idea how to react, really.

"Good. Where is the Beacon?" Shepard butts in, if she wasn't Shepard _and_ a woman, I'd say something. Something that I'd very much regret, I assume. Anyhow, I tune the conversation out, I just need to follow Shepard anyway.

**Few Moments Later**

Yeah, Nothing much deterred from the game here, I think so at the very least. We're all next to the beacon, if I remember it's either Kaidan or Williams that activate it, forcing Shepard to save'em.

"That beacon sure is… enthralling." Says Kaidan, so yeah, he's the one activating it? Might as well try to get the Vision, it'd help me get on Normandy.

Yep, the beacon flashes and I extend the Grabby McArm and get him out of the beacon's influence, but my arm got stuck… yep, that's how I get these visions, eh?

_Darkness, pain, years of pain… a Synthetic lifeform… the pain… The Demise… We're doomed, we're all dead…_

**Later on Normandy**

I hear voices, hmm, I think I should keep playing asleep and lis- "Brain activity seems to pick up, he's waking up." Well gee, thanks for ruining my plan, there goes nothing then.

"Ugh, I feel like I danced with a Krogan female." Now's hoping that they'll take my joke lightly, saying that I was opening my eyes slowly… hmm, my eyes seem fixed, and they have still retained their abilities, auto-repair? Or did they repair them? Questions everywhere!

"You might've as well, but now _You_ have _ a lot_ of explaining to do." Said a male voice.

Ugh, might as well stand up… Damn, do I always tower everyone like that? Another thing that I like in my new life, that and totally free access to porn uploaded directly to my brain… whenever I figure how to work it.

"Now… Omega, was it? We did a research on you… the problem is that we came up with _nothing_ mind explaining this to us? And that… more than half of your body is synthetic now?" The man said it… Anderson, I think he was.

"I'm as clueless as you are, I just crash landed on New Eden, my mind's a blank slate" Well, half truths are always good.

"Hmm, welcome aboard Omega, you are welcome to stay as long as you will allow us to check the technology you have, we never have seen anything like that before. Remember, one slip-up and we'll throw you out of the airlock, now, Chawkas, do you have anything against letting Omega here take a Tour of our ship?" That's some monologue the man said… or I just never really cared to notice how much people said up till now.

"He's free to go, for now." Said the doctor

**Later **

"So, you have some strange Visions from the Beacon?" Half said half asked Anderson. "Then you will come with me, Shepard, Alenko and Williams to meet council." That logic is kinda flawed for me, but I shouldn't be concerned at all… oh, did I mention that I got a brand new armor set? It's fancy, but I replaced the shield generator with my old one.

To be Honest, it's silver-ish with black streaks, nothing too fancy, but it's my very own.

Elevators… Elevators will be the death of us all, not Reapers… Just Elevators… or Lifts, I think it's how brits call it.


End file.
